Danny Phantom and the Xiaolin Warriors
by Luiz4200
Summary: Sequel to Phantom Planet and Xiaolin Showdown. I don't own any of the series or their characters.
1. Omi vs Jack

**A Crossover with Xiaolin Showdown**

This story takes place after "Phantom Planet"

Before Vlad Masters makes his way back to Earth, a Shen Gong Wu that opens portals to the Ghost Zone reveals itself in Vlad's mansion. After he had made a new portal to replace the one that exploded in MDG, an archaelogical team has found this Wu. Because Vlad didn't need it by then and he would have to wait for it to be activated he never cared too much about it anyway. Omi and Jack(Spicer, not Fenton) reach it and start a Xiaolin Showdown.

Danny watched as the Showdown was about to start and can't help but ask. "What is this "Xiaolin Showdown"?"

"It's a showdown for a Shen Gong Wu." The Brazilian leader of the Xiaolin Monks answers.

"What's a Shen Gong Wu?" The still curious ghost boy asks.

This time his girlfriend is the one to answer. "Shen Gong Wu are ancient artifacts said to have mystical powers. 1500 years ago, when Grand Master Dashi defeated a witch named Wuya and sealed her spirit inside a puzzle box, he and a dragon named Dojo Kanojo Cho traveled around the world hiding the Shen Gong Wu so no other evil forces would have them."

"How do you know that?" Ask, puzzled, Danny and the Xiaolin Monks.

"I'm a Goth." Sam explains. "I have a big interest in the supernatural."

Omi loses the showdown and Jack uses the mystic Ghost Portal to go to the Ghost Zone.

"Do you guys have some kind of way to the Ghost Zone so we could find Spicer?" Kimiko asks Team Phantom.

"Do you have any idea of how big is the Ghost Zone? Even if we went there we would find lots of ghosts before ever meeting a sign of this Spicer." Amity Park's youngest Mayor ever asks.

"Then it's all right." Kimiko says. "Jack will run scared back to home and order one of his Jack-bots to bury the portal so he'll never have to use it again."

In Jack Spicer's home, he appears and does exactly what Kimiko predicted.

**That's all, for a while. I hope you can wait until I write more.**


	2. Danny vs Vlad

**Ok, here's more.**

While under his bed, Jack Spicer receives a visit from Vlad Plasmius, who wants his Ghost Portal back.

"All right, take it away." A scared Jack Spicer says.

"And I want your help."

"No way. I may be afraid of you but I know ghosts can't hurt me."

Vlad blasts Jack, who's more willing to help now. In the Xiaolin Temple, Jack and his Jack-Bots start another assault. The Xiaolin Warriors defeat Jack.

"Please, don't hurt me." Jack whines. "I didn't want to come but a ghost forced me."

"Which ghost?" Raimundo asks.

"Vlad Plasmius."

"Why would he force you into this failed assault?"

"To distract us." Master Fung says.

They go to the Shen Gong Wu vault. All Wu kept there are gone. Then they learn Plasmius has taken over a TV network hostage and wants to make a worldwide transmission of his demands. Actually he wanted to use the Zing-Zom-Bone to turn everybody into his slaves. Danny Phantom and the Xiaolin Warriors, who weren't watching TV during this, battle Vlad for the Wu so they can restore people back to normal. Vlad and Danny then start a Xiaolin Showdown. The game: Find the Zing-Zom-Bone. The wages, Danny's Orb of Tornami(given by Omi, who always carry it - thus explaining how Vlad didn't steal it) and Vlad's mystic Ghost Portal. Vlad was about to win but Danny uses his Cryokinesis to freeze him and win. With the Ghost Zone and then he uses the Zing-Zom-Bone to restore people's minds. After that, Jack Spicer steals the bag with the other Wu but a jet plane ruins his plan. Inside the jet were Toshiro Tohomiko and his private pilot (recognizing the Wu from "The Return of Pandabubba" made Tohomiko-san turn off the TV on time to avoid becoming a zombie again and the pilot was at the bathroom during the transmission). Later on, while Danny was telling the story.

"I can't believe." Says Tucker.

"Yeah! I know this Wu thing was strange even for us, but..." Danny says until being interrupted.

"No! I mean the part that you met Toshiro Tohomiko. The guy makes the best video games I ever played."

"And he's about to market my line of ghost-related games in Japan." Jack adds. "The guy to whom Maddie and I sold them is selling him the rights to market them in Japan. And my comission will finance more ghost-hunting. Yeah!!"

**THE END**


End file.
